Piano Man
by Pollo-chan
Summary: Roderich (Austria) visits a bar that everyone has been talking about alot lately. He decided to pay it a visit, but he didn't know that he will find Gilbert(Prussia) and other people he knew in there.


Austria X Prussia.

I own nothing except the story.

Enjoy~

Piano Man.

_ It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_

_The regular crowd shuffles in _

_There's an old man sitting next to me_

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin _

Roderich entered the bar, the place was crowded and full of laughter and music, he went into the crowd of people to the canteen, and he spots Gilbert, his albino friend with red eyes. Gilbert notices Roderich "Yo Rody!" Gilbert waved at Roderich.

_He says, "Son, can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes." _

Gilbert and Roderich decided to take a drink in the canteen; Gilbert was talking about how awesome he was and other stupid things. Then a man with two curls sticking out of both sides, he has brown hair, and he was wearing a brown coat and black pants sat next to him, the man ordered some tonic and gin, and then glanced at Roderich.

_la la la, di da da_

_La la, di di da da dum_

"Hey" the man greeted Roderich with a smile, "Hi" Roderich greeted back awkwardly, the strange man took a sip from his drink then putted down, "You know kid, I wished I could hear that song again" the man started, "I used to listen to it when I was younger, it was sad but sweet." The man smiled at Roderich.

_Sing us a song, you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well, we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us all feelin' all right _

Roderich blinked, this man was still talking about his younger days, Roderich turned around just to find that Gilbert was on the other side of the room flirting with a woman. Roderich sighed and rested his arms on the counter he stared at his drink for a while, "Hey there Roderich!" a Spanish accent greeted him, he looked up from his drink, just to be face to face with Antonio.

_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

_And he's quick with a joke and he'll light up your smoke_

_But there's some place that he'd rather be_

_He says, "Bill, I believe this is killing me."_

_As his smile ran away from his face_

_"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star_

_If I could get out of this place" _

_Oh, la la la, di da da_

_La la, di da da da dum_

Antonio was a Spanish man, with tanned skin, brown short hair and green eyes. He always was with that friendly smile of his. "What are you doing here, mi amigo?" Antonio asked while cleaning a glass, "Just hanging around, I was supposed to be with Gilbert, but you already know him" Roderich said pointing at Gilbert on the other side of the room. Antonio chuckled "Yes, debe estar borracho" the Austrian and the Spaniard started to talk.

_Now Paul is a real estate novelist_

_Who never had time for a wife_

_And he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy_

_And probably will be for life_

"Everyone came here today, mi amigo" Antonio commented, "How come?" asked the Austrian, "Just look behind your back" Roderich looked back, there was Arthur talking to Alfred they seemed to be having fun, then he spotted Eliza talking to her Romanian friend, and then spotted Kiku playing the piano, with Ivan, Yao, Mai, Francis and Matthew singing along with the melody.

_And the waitress is practicing politics_

_As the businessman slowly gets stoned_

_Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it's better than drinkin' alone _

Then the music stopped, Kiku stranded up and walked towards Heracles to take a drink. Just then Gilbert came running towards Roderich "Rody! You can play the piano!" Gilbert said, the Austrian man just stared at him then chook his head "No. I couldn't" Gilbert frowned "Come on! Make this place be at least more cheerful!" Gilbert said. Roderich glanced at the piano that was on a stage; he then sighed, took a sip of his drink and then got up from his sit "All right then".

_sing us a song you're the piano man_

_sing us a song tonight _

_well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_and you got us all feeling alright _

Roderich walked towards the piano, glancing to the people looking at him with big smiles, he walked up stage, he stared at the large piano, he then glanced at the three men on the canteen, the three of them, including the man from earlier, gave him thumbs up.

Roderich sat on the piano, and started to play that song anyone knew.

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the manager gives me a smile_

_'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see_

_To forget about their life for a while_

_And the piano, it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar_

_And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?"_

_Oh, la la la, di da da_

_La la, di da da da dum_

People started singing along the song, there was a cheerful atmosphere, everyone was having a good time, and the place was filled with laughs and music. The song that brought memories to the other people filled the air. Gilbert ran towards Roderich, he sat next to him and began to sing with the crowd.

_sing us a song you're the piano man _

_sing us a song tonight_

_well we're all in the mood for a melody _

_and you got us all feeling alright_


End file.
